


Heartfelt Valentine

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff, Gift, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, request, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: It's Underfell Sans and Papyrus' first Valentines Day together.





	Heartfelt Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the request of a couple acquaintances of mine as a gift for a friend of theirs.

Even after living on the Surface for as long as he had, it still awed Papyrus. The sun, the sky, the stars, the sheer amount of space in all directions often felt overwhelming and sometimes scary, he and everyone he’d ever known were all so small and insignificant in comparison to it all.

Though perhaps the people and culture were the most shocking part of all. While yes there was still violence and bad people, the default was kindness. When something horrible happened, it was shocking and upsetting to many, not just another day like it had been in the Underground. As the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, Papyrus had seen _many_ awful things and people in the Underground and thus he had trouble believing it all. It had to be a trick, right? But… here he was being faced with the fact that the humans apparently had a holiday dedicated entirely to love, specifically romantic love.

There were heart/soul shaped things all over the store – inverted in Papyrus’ eyes, but right side up in the humans’ eyes – and flowers were in abundance. Which according the store attendee Papyrus had asked for explanation from were symbols of love to be given out on Valentine’s Day to that special someone. These people were even more open about their romantic attachments than Papyrus had thought. It would be nice to love someone without restraint or having to keep it hidden for fear of that being used against oneself. … That option was available to Papyrus now too, wasn’t it? Which meant… he could participate in this Valentine’s Day.

The card section of the store had an entire row dedicated to Valentine’s Day cards, that was a good place to start, right? Many of the cards had puns on them, some pretty decent, some bad, either way if Sans were here he’d be reading each every one of them out loud until Papyrus was so sick of love puns and puns in general he’d never want to hear one again. After careful internal deliberation about the pros and cons of the few good card there, Papyrus chose the card with the best combination of a good pun and cuteness, it had cats on it.

Next was the chocolate and flowers. The chocolates were easy, Sans loved any and every kind of chocolate, all Papyrus had to do was make sure to pick a brand that could be eaten by monsters. The flowers were harder though since neither of them were big flower people, few monsters were since the kind of flowers that grew Underground were limited. But the guy Papyrus had asked had said a flower or multiple flowers were traditional Valentine’s Day gifts so Sans was getting flowers. Ultimately, he settled on a small bouquet of red roses, they were pretty and smelled nice. He also got a pretty vase for them to keep them alive longer.

Once he got home, he hid it all in a place Sans was sure not to ever look; the closet that housed the cleaning supplies. While Sans did occasionally offer to help clean, he never initiated the cleaning and thus never had reason to open that closet.

 

“Why’d you let me sleep in so long?” Sans asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked sleepily up at Papyrus.

It was Valentine’s Day, a holiday devoted to love, Papyrus had figured it was fine to let Sans sleep in a little given those circumstances. “No reason,” was what he said though. “I made breakfast.”

“Uh… kay, just give me a sec to get ready.”

“Very well.” Papyrus nodded and left the room to head downstairs and wait for Sans.

For once, Sans was down the stairs to join him for breakfast in a timely manner. They sat at the table for it and chatted idly about this and that, nothing of much importance. They were on the Surface, they could relax a little and they were starting to get used to it.

“I have something for you,” Papyrus said once they were done cleaning and putting the dishes away afterwards. “Wait in the living room.”

“What…” Sans began but cut off as Papyrus left the room, ignoring him.

Papyrus quickly got the gifts from the closet and returned to the living room where as ordered Sans was waiting. “I have been informed that today is a holiday known as Valentine’s Day. It’s a holiday dedicated to love and devotion of a romantic nature. So, would you like to be my Valentine?” He held the box of chocolates, card on top, and flowers out towards Sans. Hopefully his speech was suitable for the occasion.

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “Uh… well… I was going to… ask you.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out another heart shaped box, Valentine’s Day card, and a single black rose. “So, I guess… yes, if you’ll be mine.”

Now it was Papyrus’ turn to be surprised. He hadn’t thought Sans would be aware of the holiday, it somehow hadn’t occurred to him. There was only one answer possible though. “Of course.”

They exchanged gifts a bit awkwardly due to their hands being full.

“Hey Boss, we got each other the same card,” Sans said with a laugh as he held it up.

“I suppose we did.” That at least wasn’t surprising, they both had good taste in puns even if Sans liked to pretend not to sometimes. And they’d undoubtedly gotten their gifts from the same store due to the fact that it was the only one within walking distance and they didn’t have a car yet.

Papyrus bent over to kiss Sans on the forehead. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks Boss.” Sans was blushing a little. “What are we supposed to do now that we’ve agreed to be each other’s Valentine?”

“I believe the standard procedure is to cuddle on the couch and watch rom-coms.”

Sans seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shrugging as a grin splayed across his face. “Uh… all right, works for me, cuddling’s fun and I guess rom-coms are funny sometimes.”

“If we get bored of rom-coms we can always watch anime or horror movies instead. First though, let’s put these flowers somewhere nice.”

The windowsill in the kitchen ended up being the chosen spot. Papyrus made sure to slip the single black rose so that it’d be surrounded by the red ones. It looked rather nice, even if he wasn’t one to accurately judge something like that. He was proud of it and want it symbolized. They lived safely on the Surface now, their love could finally be allowed to blossom.


End file.
